Recuerdos
by Akire0juvia
Summary: Los pequeños pero importantes recuerdos que pueden cambiar una historia.
1. Chapter 1

"Recuerdos"

"No lo recuerdo muy bien, solo tengo una cuantas imagenes en mi memoria, recuerdos de cuando aun era pequeña y me encontraba como siempre triste y sola". Camine y camine sin rumbo hasta no saber donde me encontraba y al no saber como regresar me asuste y comenze a llorar

No recuerdo su rostro, ni su voz y nunca supe su nombre, solo recuerdo una mano calida que tomo la mia, era pequeño tambien aunque un poco mas alto que yo, tambien recuerdo el color de su cabello, negro como la noche, dijo sigueme y sin pesarlo lo segui, no sabia a donde me llevaba pero de una cosa estaba segura, su compañia era mil veces mejor que quedarme ahi sola.

caminamos por un rato hasta que reaccione y me di cuenta que estabamos de vuelta en el centro de la ciudad.

Solto mi mano y dijo: -¡Listo, estas a salvo! pero me tengo que ir, me puse nerviosa, nadie hata entonces habia sido tan amable conmigo, y cuando por fin iba a agradecerle, habo}ia comenzado a caminar lejos, lejos de mi...

No se si algun dia volvere a verlo pero si nuestros caminos se vuelven a cruzar, esta vez no perdere la oportunidad de agradecerle con todo mi corazon a esa persona que desde entonces tiene un lugar muy importante en mi corazón...

donde estara? Decia cierta maga de agua recordando, mientras se dirigia a su amado gremio, Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2 Memorias Recurrentes

Desde ese dia que juvia recordo a ese niño que la habia ayudado cuando era pequeña, los recuerdos de ese dia no la abandonaban, Juvia no entendia el porque despues de tanto tiempo las memorias de ese chico estaban tan presentes en ella, incluso una de esas noches soño con él, solo que la deprimia que por mas que lo recordara aun en sueños no podia ver su rostro. Se sentia frustrada ya que ni siquiera podia pensar en buscarlo, porque...como encuentras a alguien que no recuerdas? Entonces la peliazul solo se resignaba a que no lo volveria a ver.

Debido a ello, sus compañeros de el gremio comenzaron a preocuparse por ella, claramente no era la misma chica de siempre alegre y efusiva, se habia vuelto muy pensativa y distraida y todos se preguntaban porque su repentino cambio.

De repente Gajeel se acerco a Gray y le dijo: Oi, le hiciste algo a Juvia? -le pregunto serio- a lo que el pelinegro le contesto indignado -no, porque tendria que haberle hecho algo yo? -Y entonces Gajeel continuo- desde que nos unimos a fairy tail ella siempre esta a tu alrededor de forma muy animada, pero desde hace unos dias esta diferente, no es como cuando estabamos en Panthom lord, no se ve asi de deprimida pero algo en ella es diferente y pense que tu tenias que ver con eso, -termino de decir el dragon slayer.- Yo tambien lo note, incluso me sorprendio que estos dias no venga a mi corriendo y gritando Graaaay-samaaaa! como solia hacerlo todos los dias pero para ser sincero yo tampoco entiendo que le pasa.

Acaso extrañas que lo haga? Le dijo Natsu a Gray en un tono burlon, ya que los habia estado escuchando de cerca y sabia que esto molestaria al pelinegro, entonces como era de esperarse Gray grito molesto -claro que no!- solo le estoy mostrando los hechos y se retiro molesto de ahi.

Claramente se podia ver que esto le estaba molestando a el pelinegro, pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo o demasiado tonto para notarlo.

Despues de continuar un par de dias de estar con la misma actitud, Juvia se decidio a dejarlo en el pasado, si ya lo habia superado y olvidado por tantos años, no pasaria nada si lo volvia a olvidar y decidio volver a su actitud positiva de siempre asi que se levanto temprano y se puso a hornear galletas, despues de viarios intentos fallidos cada vez le salian mejor asi que se animo a llevarselas a sus compañeros al gremio, las puso en lindos empaques transparentes con un lazo azul muy lindo, parecian sacadas de alguna tienda de reposteria y claro en la canasta donde las llevaba uno de los paquetitos lucia especial, con mas galletas y una envoltura aun mas linda, estaba claro para quien era ese paquete, para su amado Gray, ¡es la hora de el contrataque asi que preparece Gray-sama! Dijo decidida la peliazul.- fin cap 2

 **Espero que les haya gustado este segundo cap, es mi primer fic y me dio gusto cuando vi que tenia una review me senti super feliz...nos vemos en el tercer cap y gracias x leer.**


	3. Chapter 3 Memorias Compartidas

**_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima*_** **Y aqui les dejo mi tercer capitulo de esta historia.**

Al llegar al gremio estaba la mayoria de sus nakamas ahi, como siempre desde afuera se podia escuchar el escandalo que habia adentro. Cana y el maestro se habian retado a ver quien aguantaba tomar mas cerveza, Jet y Droy discutian por ver quien acompañaria a levy en la siguiente mision, en la otra esquina Elfman se la pasaba gritando "eso es de hombres" a cada cosa que hacian y decian sus compañeros y de el otro lado se encontraban en Gray, Natsu, Lucy y Erza.

Juvia empezo a repartir las galletas a sus compañeros cuando de pronto empezo a escuchar la conversacion que tenian Gray y compañia.

Hablaban de las aventuras y vivencias que tuvieron antes de llegar a fairy tail, Natsu contaba animado, de el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo despues de que desapareció Igneel y como aprovechaba su viaje para poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido. Gray no se quiso quedar atras y tambien comenzo a contar como se habia topado en su camino con muchos villanos y como había mejorado sus técnicas con la magia de hielo, Erza parecia muy animada escuchando las experiencias de ellos pero Lucy un poco cansada de escuchar de peleas y mas peleas se atrevio a preguntarles que si no tenian otro tipo de recuerdos de sus viajes.

Como a que tipo de recuerdos te refieres Lucy? -Dijo algo extrañado el pelirosa- Y Lucy puso su mano en su rostro con un poco de desesperacion -¿que acaso no piensan en nada mas que en peleas y entrenamiento? -penso la rubia- pero la voz de Gray la saco de sus pensamientos -mmm ahora que lo mencionas yo si tengo otro recuerdo diferente, un

lindo recuerdo de hecho- dijo el pelinegro. Ooo en serio? Dijo sorprendida Erza y entonces Gray les comenzo a contar...

...fue un dia que comenzo bastante gris de hecho, el cielo estaba completamente nublado y parecia que en cualquier momento comenzaria una tormenta. Llegue en tren a una ciudad, bastante lejos de aquí, se supone que tomaria el siguiente tren de inmediato, pero nos avisaron que hubo un problema con el otro tren y se tardaria unas horas en llegar asi que decidi ir a dar una vuelta para pasar el rato. Me adentre en un gran bosque para ver que encontraba, cuando escuche un llanto, lo segui hasta que vi a una pequeña niña de espaldas llorando, no sabia que hacer, si acercarme o dejarla ahi, me iba a dar la vuelta para no meterme en problemas pero comenzo a llover, era una lluvia fuerte y fria y me preocupo dejar a esa niña ahi sola, me pregunte que hacia en medio de el bosque y porque lloraba y entonces llegue a la conclusión de que tal vez se había perdido y decidi ayudarla o si no se enfremaria.

Me di la vuelta de nuevo y fui hasta donde estaba ella y sin saber si en realidad estaba perdida, tome su mano y comenze a guiarla, me sorprendió que no se asustara o me empujara y corriera lejos, una parte de mi se molesto porque esa niña fuera tan confiada (asi cualquiera podria llevarsela o hacerle daño) pero por otra parte estaba bien con ayudarla, así esa niña dejó de llorar y se veia mucho mas tranquila.

Caminamos por un rato sin hablar, no sabia que decirle y no quería asustarla. Asi que solo caminamos en silencio tomados de la mano.

Ooohh! exclamó Erza, entonces Gray se sonrojo y dijo que solo no la soltó para que no se perdiera de nuevo. Además la lluvia se calmó y solo caía una cálida y ligera brisa.

Despues de un rato por fin regresamos a la ciudad pero en ese momento vi que mi tren había llegado, solté su mano sintiéndome tranquilo al verla a ella feliz por regresar a la ciudad. Mmmm entonces de verdad estaba pérdida. -dijo lucy- si -contesto Gray- pero aunque quería quedarme un poco más con ella, tenía que irme o perdería mi tren. Lo único que lamento es no haberle preguntado su nombre y fue hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo casi nada de ella, oh si, solo recuerdo que tenía una linda sonrisa -dijo un poco apenado Gray-.

Mientras Lucy y Erza felicitaban emocionadas al chico por su noble acción con la niña, se escuchó un fuerte ruido, la canasta de aluminio con las galletas que aunque quedaban en ella cayó de las manos de la peli azul, llamando la atención de todos, pero la cara de sorpresa que en ese momento tenía Juvia, dejó a todos en silencio... Fin del cap 3.

 ** _Bueno aun le queda un poco mas por contar a esta historia, me parece increible como te puedes llegar a inspirar para crear una historia solo con una imagen, yo comence a crear esta historia a partir la imagen que elegi para ella._**

 ** _Amigos lectores, si tienen el tiempo de apoyarme con un comentario al leer se los agradecere muchisimo ya que es mi primer fic asi que no se mucho sobre esto, si hay alguna critica tambien sientanse libres de deci_** ** _rla, se que me ayudaran a mejorar._**

 ** _Y agradezco a lady-werempire ya que gracias a ella este fic paso de ser un pequeño one-shot a ser una historia mas completa...gracias por animarme (*-*)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero que nada siento el haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo, tuve unos problemitas de salud y lo deje en pausa pero ya se los traigo aca.**

 **Aqui les dejo el 4to y ultimo capitulo espero les guste.**

 **Los personajes y la obra original pertenecen a hiro mashima-sama.**

Todos en el gremio miraban a Juvia, quien se habia quedado inmobil ante tal descubrimiento, las palabras de Gray la dejaron en shock. -Como es posible que Gray-sama conozca esa historia? Se pregunto asombrada la peliazul, mientras seguia sin reaccionar.

Juvia empezo a entrelazar las palabras que dijo Gray con sus propios recuerdos y entonces todo tomo sentido para ella. Al darse cuenta no solo de que encontro a esa persona a quien no pudo agradecerle haberla ayudado, si no que esa persona sea precisamente la persona que ahora era lo mas importante para ella, su amado Gray, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Juvia, mientras veia a Gray fijamente, por su parte Gray no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando al igual que los demas en el gremio.

-Entonces, estuvo al lado de Juvia todo este tiempo?, decía incrédula la peliazul, pero Gray seguía sin entender las palabras de la chica.

-Oi Juvia, no se de que hablas, pero cálmate, no llores decía Gray tratando de tranquilizarla.

Pero Juvia continuó hablando...

-Juvia siempre quiso volver a verlo, volver a saber de usted, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera de ésta manera.

-Gray la miraba confundido- a que se refería con eso, -pensaba él- y no era el único que se encontraba así, todos en el gremio observaban a Juvia sin comprender que era lo que le pasaba.

Se acerco levy a gajeel para preguntarle si el entendia algo pero el solo nego con la cabeza en respuesta.

De pronto Juvia comenzo a sentir las miradas de todos a su alrededor, la peliazul al parecer no se habia dado cuenta que todos la estaban escuchando, sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo, entonces le pidio a gray hablar a solas con él.

Gray inmediatamente accedio, era demasiado vergonzoso quedarse ahi sintiendo las miradas de todos a su alrededor, Juvia levanto las galletas y dejo la canasta sobre la mesa, solo tomo uno de los paquetes y empezo a caminar fuera de el gremio junto con Gray...

Caminaron hasta alejarse un poco de el gremio, ambos sabían que si se quedaban cerca no faltaría quien quisiera saber de qué hablan y los estarían vigilando, cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, con sus manos temblorosas por los nervios, Juvia extendió sus manos hacia Gray, en ellas tenía las galletas que había hecho, y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos comenzó a decirle:

-Muchas gracias por haberse acercado a Juvia y haberla ayudado, sin la ayuda de Gray-sama Juvia no sabe donde estaría ahora, siempre quise decir estas palabras y por fin pude hacerlo-. El pelinegro se preguntaba una y otra vez a que se refería su compañera, ya se habían ayudado ambos en más de una ocasión, porque agradecerle ahora?, porque así tan de repente?, pero no sabía que decirle o como preguntarle a Juvia porque hacía eso. Después de pensarlo por un par de minutos en silencio el pelinegro se decidió a ser sincero con ella así que le dijo: Mmm Juvia, no se exactamente a que te refieres al agradecerme, pero no tienes que hacerlo, despues de todo somos compañeros, nos debemos de ayudar entre nosotros asi que no te preocupes y dejemoslo así.

Ehhh...dijo Juvia, todo los sentimientos que habia guardado por tanto tiempo se juntaron en su pecho, sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta y las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, ella definitivamente queria decirle todo lo que sentia, al ver que Gray se dio la vuelta para caminar de nuevo hacia el gremio Juvia se acerco a el y lo agarro de la camisa, por la espalda y comenzo a hablar, se dijo a si misma que no se iria de ahi sin decirle todo lo que habia estado guardando.

Gray-sama...Juvia...Juvia no se refiere a eso! Juvia no habla de lo que ha pasado desde que se unio a Fairy Tail asi que por favor escuchela hasta el final, porque incluso si esto no es importante para usted, lo es para Juvia asi que...por favor.

Al ver a Juvia tan seria, Gray se dio la vuelta, levanto su mirada y la vio de frente, sentia que era lo minimo que podia hacer ante tan sinceras y valientes palabras.

El pelinegro aclaro su garganta y entonces le dijo a la peliazul -adelante, te escuchare-, entonces Juvia al ver lo serio que él se habia puesto tambien empezo a hablar totalmente nerviosa.

Mmmm...veras Gray-sama, cuando le agradeci, me referia a un incidente de hace muchos años, son recuerdos que tenia casi olvidados, memorias que revivieron hace unos dias en mi acerca de un chico amable que me ayudo cuando era niña, Gray fruncio el seño, no entendia la relación de eso con él pero decidio no interrumpir a Juvia y la dejo continuar.

Por mucho tiempo esos recuerdos estuvieron muy guardados en Juvia, y cuando por fin Juvia pudo recordarlos seguia sin saber quien era esa persona que formaba parte de las memorias de Juvia, fue muy triste para Juvia pensar que no volveria a verlo, entonces Juvia escucho la conversacion de Gray-sama, Juvia sabe que no es bueno que escuche las conversaciones de otras personas pero Juvia no se arrepiente, porque gracias a eso, Juvia descubrio que esa persona a quien Juvia aprecia tanto es usted Gray-sama!

Yo?, yo no te conocí hasta que nos enfrentamos cuando eras parte de Phantom Lord. -dijo el pelinegro-

Yo tampoco lo recordaba pero cuando usted hablo sobre como ayudo a esa niña, mis memorias se volvieron claras, ahora estoy segura que Gray-sama fue quien me rescato aquella vez, estoy muy feliz de haber encontrado a esa persona tan cerca de mi, gracias a Gray-sama, pude sonreir en aquella ocasion, yo...siempre era molestada por los demas por que siempre habia lluvia a mi alrededor, nadie queria estar cerca de Juvia, por eso sali corriendo, para alejarme de todos, para no sentirme rechazada pero corri tanto que termine en un lugar desconocido, sola, triste, en el fondo sabia que nadie se preocuparia por Juvia, que nadie vendria a buscarla y entonces aparecio Gray-sama y tomo de la mano a Juvia, y la ayudo sin conocerla, sin esperar nada a cambio y eso es algo que Juvia guardara siempre en su corazon.

Despues de decir todo aquello ambos se quedaron en silencio, entonces Gray comenzo a recordar de nuevo toda aquella escena, esa niña triste y solitaria, la lluvia, el color de el cabello de esa niña algo a lo que no habia dado importancia, un suave cabello de el color de el cielo, la calida y amable sonrisa y de pronto, entre sus recuerdos aparecio algo que no habia recordado hasta el momento, cerca de donde la habia encontrado, habia un objeto tirado, era un pequeño muñeco tera bozu que estaba cubierto de lodo, pero al irse rapido a tomar su tren perdio la oportunidad de preguntarle si era de ella. El ojigris tomo de la mano a Juvia y comenzo a caminar a toda prisa con ella, Juvia lo siguio mientras pensaba en como era igual a aquella vez, una sonrisa nostalgica se dibujo en su rostro y entonces de repente Gray se detuvo, habian llegado a la puerta de su dormitorio, el mago de hielo entro mientras aun llevaba a Juvia de la mano, la dejo en la estancia y se dirijio a su recamara, la peliazul se encontraba feliz, ya que era la primera vez que ella estaba ahi aunque no entendia el porque.

Salio Gray de su habitacion sacando a Juvia de sus pensamientos, se paro frente a ella y extendio su mano, al ver la accion de su compañero Juvia extendio su mano en respuesta y el ojigris coloco algo en su mano mientras le preguntaba ¿esto es tuyo?

Cuando lo solto, los ojos de Juvia se abrieron por completo, inmediatamente reconocio al pequeño muñeco que ella habia hecho con sus propias manos, ese dia se le cayo mientras corria asi que creyo no lo encontraria jamas, dijo gracias entre lagrimas, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, entonces el mago de hielo se acerco a Juvia y coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella. Juvia se encontro mas sorprendida que nunca, se preguntaba porque? Entonces mientras Gray la abrazaba, acerco su rostro a el oido de la peliazul y susurro con alivio...me alegro que estes bien, y continuo, ese dia me fui rapido para tomar mi tren y te deje ahi en medio de la ciudad sin preguntarte si estarias bien, si tenias a donde volver, todo el tiempo mientras continuaba mi viaje me preguntaba que habria sido de ti, y recordando que a pesar de todo me regalaste una bella sonrisa.

Juvia paso sus manos al rededor de Gray, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le decia, Juvia esta bien, Juvia fue muy feliz cuando Gray-sama la ayudo, Juvia es feliz por poder seguir a su lado, entonces Gray, totalmente sonrojado por las acciones de la chica giro su rostro para que ella no se diera cuenta cuanto lo afectaba y se dijo a si mismo: ahhh nunca pense que esa sonrisa que guarde celosamente en mis recuerdos, me dominara tanto algun dia, una sonrisa llena de ternura se dibujo en el rostro de el pelinegro y apartir de ese dia supo que esos eran solo unos pequeños recuerdos, breves fragmentos, de todo lo que seguirian compartiendo en el futuro❤

 **RECUERDEN DEJAR CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O CRITICA QUE SIENTAN AL LEERLO**

 **P.D. CREO QUE LE HARE UN** EXTRA...QUE **DICEN?**


End file.
